


The Stakes are High, The Water's Rough (But This Love is Ours)

by carmenfoster14



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Multi, Road Trips, Social Media, Youtuber AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28840731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmenfoster14/pseuds/carmenfoster14
Summary: Social Media AU
Relationships: Ivy & Zack (Carmen Sandiego), Ivy/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep, Julia "Jules" Argent & Gray | Crackle & Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep, Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep, Julia "Jules" Argent/Ivy, Julia "Jules" Argent/Ivy/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep, Player & Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	1. I

Ivy sat in her office, a bowl of chips in front of her as she edited her most recent video.

Julia’s face and contact popped up on her phone screen.

“Shoot,” she muttered as she hurriedly answered.

“Hey Ivy!” the other girl exclaimed.

“Hey Jules!”

“What’s up?”

“I’m editing this video on ferrofluid, you?”

Julia seemingly jumped off of something.

“I’m at Carmen’s because she needed a sparring partner but she asked me to ask you if you wanted to come over for lunch. She’s not cooking, she’s ordering lots of soup from Panera.”

“Yeah sure! Sounds fun!” the redhead said, gathering her purse and keys.

“What kind of soup do you want?”

“Either some kind of mushroom or chicken noodle.”

“Basic. Shaking my head,” Julia joked, shaking her head.

“Says the girl with a history channel.”

Julia rolled her eyes.

“I’ll be there soon.”

When Ivy got to Carmen’s house, I could see Julia sitting on the roof.

“Jules!” she called.

“Ivy!”

She stood up and, for a moment, the taller girl thought she wasn’t going to jump.

Then she realized this was Julia.

The much shorter girl jumped off the flat roof of the house.

Ivy rolled her eyes as she went to catch her friend.

“Why?”

“For fun. Also, please put me down.”

Ivy set her down, expecting… well… not that.

Julia scooped Ivy up with ease, carrying her inside.

“Carmen, Ivy’s here!”

She got set down on a chair, where she opened Twitter.

_ Just got carried into @carmenselfdefensego ‘s house by @argentofchaos and then thrown in a chair. Will update,  _ she tweeted.

The other two girls’ phones buzzed with the mention.

“Julia? Why-”

Carmen’s was-to-be interrogation was interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell.

“Soup’s here.”

Carmen paid for the soup and brought it in.

“Soup.”

“Here you go, Jules. Don’t eat it yet, I ordered something else.”

Julia suddenly straightened, as if the caffeinated coffee she had for breakfast had worn off.

Probably had.

“What is it?” she asked, pushing her glasses up on her nose.

Carmen pulled a paper packet out of the bag.

“Garlic bread!”

“Woah, Carm got us garlic bread!” Ivy exclaimed.

“Let’s eat at the table,” the girl in question decided.

Ivy checked Twitter again, and the replies to her tweet were mostly people marveling at how strong Julia would have to be.

_ Update: I got Panera Bread. I love my friends even if they carry me and throw me into chairs. _

Carmen apparently had a reason for inviting her over for lunch.

“So, most of our fanbases overlap, right? I was thinking we should do a collab,” she explained, a garlic breadstick in one hand.

“Oooh!” Julia exclaimed.

“What would it entail? Like, what would we do? Our channels aren’t very similar.”

“I actually had an idea. So y’know those-” she paused to swallow- “resin self-defense cats? You could show the science behind the resin, I could show how to use them in a fight, and Jules could cover the history of hand-held self-defense devices.”

“Or we could just do a fun, unrelated topic that we all enjoy?” Julia proposed.

“That too,” Carmen nodded.

“I’m in,” Ivy decided, brushing a stray bang out of her eyes.

“Great! Meet me here, 8 AM tomorrow?”

“For sure!”

“Ivy, could you drive me home?” Julia asked. “Carmen has my car key for a project.”

“Yeah, for sure.”

She climbed into the passenger seat.

“Are you listening to… Montgomery Ricky? Are you good?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. It’s just a really good album.”

She dropped Julia off at her house before going back to her own.

“Okay, time to finish the ferrofluid video.”


	2. II

Julia’s hair had grown out quite a bit since she first started making YouTube videos.

When it had surpassed shoulder-length, she had kept it in a braided style that tucked into itself.

Carmen was behind her during the video intro.

It was so tempting to mess it up.

She managed to not touch it the whole time.

“Okay, so the science behind these resin cats! I’ve seen these circulating on the internet recently. It sucks that these are needed, but the science behind them is really cool! I hope this really resin-ates with you guys!”

“I’ll kill you,” Carmen whispered.

The redhead continued her excited rant about the science behind resin molds. 

She was so pretty when she was excited…

Carmen sighed before snapping out of the trance she was in.

She got out her phone and texted Player.

_ Player I have a predicament _

_ what is it? _

_ I think I have a crush on Ivy _

_ ivy? _

_ ScIvy Puns on YT _

_ redhead? looks like she listens to king princess? _

_ Yeah _

_ good luck my guy, she’s def into women but idk if she even knows _

_ Shoot _

The next few texts back were just Player infodumping on different famous WLW couples and how they were treated after going public.

“Alright, Carm, your turn,” Ivy called in her thick Boston accent. 

“I’ve gotta change but once I’m changed I’ll be in there, Jules you need to get ready because you’re involved,” Carmen called back.

Carmen hummed a song Julia had been singing earlier, probably a Taylor Swift song knowing her.

She reached her recording studio, grabbing the red resin cat off the table. Julia was already waiting, and Ivy was sitting in a chair from the opposite side of the camera.

“Okay, so Ivy’s shown you how to make them and explained the science behind them, now I’ll show you how to use these little resin cats!” 

She went through the motions, finding that her thoughts kept shifting to Ivy.

Oh, how she wanted to say something.

She resolved that she’d talk to her about it while Julia was recording.


	3. III

Julia’s recording time went well. She already knew what she was talking about, like most of her topics, but this time she was actually interested in it.

“That’s a wrap! Make sure to follow the links in the description to join the giveaway Ivy’s hosting as well as subscribing to our channels. Thank you so much for watching!”

She walked out to the living room after turning off the camera and grabbing the memory card.

She saw Ivy and Carmen on the couch, cuddling and watching a movie.

Julia felt conflicted. I was jealous but at the same time I was happy for them.

She decided to go grab my laptop to start editing.

_ Hey, Graham? _

_ whats up, princess? _

_ How do you talk to pretty girls? _

_ uuh say hi i guess? im not sure. ive never dated a girl before so. _

_ No but like. Friends of mine who happen to be gorgeous. _

_ multiple pretty girls???? _

_ Yeah. Two of ‘em.  _

_ idek dude, dont ask me. _

_ maybe try suggesting a road trip and make them fall in love with you. _

_ KJFGKJASFGJFG _

_ Thank you. _

Her hair started to fall in her face as she looked into R.V. rentals.

“Carmen! Ivy! Come in here I have an idea!”

When the two other girls entered the room, Julia stood up.

“We should go on a road trip!” 

“Where to?” Ivy asked.

“We could go to my beach house. Spend a few weeks there. Get some vlog clickbait out of it,” Carmen suggested.

“The one up in Long Island?” Julia asked, fiddling with her necklace.

“Yeah. It’s a long trip, but there’s enough space for us to have our own rooms and such. I think that’s a great idea. Are we gonna rent an R.V.?” Carmen asked.

“Yeah! I’ve already looked into it and they’re relatively affordable. When would be a good time?”

“I’m free whenever. Do you guys wanna leave on Sunday? Get there Wednesday?”

“That works for me!” Ivy put in.

“Me too.”

“Alright, Julia, you look into an R.V. Ivy, you work on food and such. I’ll pack what we need for the house.”

  
  



End file.
